


Mr. and Mrs. Captain America

by Misshyen



Series: Steve and Joanna: The Avengers/ ofc fan fiction [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biracial Character, Bwwm, Captain America - Freeform, Captain america and poc, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Marriage Proposal, NC17, NSFW, PoC, Romance, Sex, Steve Rogers and OFC, Steve Rogers and poc, Vacation, captain america and ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Steve takes Joanna on a vacation weekend for some much needed relaxation from their busy lives and a marriage proposal is on his mind.





	Mr. and Mrs. Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains NSFW/ NC17 writing of an adult graphic nature.

Jo’s car sped along with the rushed pre-weekend traffic as it travelled up the New England highway.  Steve was driving and humming along softly with a song on the radio while she sat impatiently next to him attempting to finish her last business call before she officially started her vacation.

Her assistant had called her stating that another manager had been looking for her and wouldn’t take no for an answer when she tried to tell him that Jo was away.  She reluctantly took the call much to Steve’s displeasure and had been talking for the past 45 minutes.

“I understand the issues, Jared, but I’m not working on that project alone, you’re going to have to clear it with Pepper as well.  It’s a multi-million dollar deal that we almost lost, and it took flying to Japan numerous times to solidify it.  We can’t mess this up.”

She looked over at Steve and rolled her eyes at the voice on the other end of the line.  He smiled politely back and patted her knee, looking back to the road with a light sigh of frustration.  She’d been on her phone for most of the trip so far.  He was starting to wonder what the point of having an assistant if she continued to work even while out of the office.

She winced and glanced over at Steve with a guilty expression after hearing him sigh and tapped her fingers on her thigh wishing the phone call would end soon, “No, I signed everything two days and a copy was sent to the LA office.  I don’t think you should have any more problems.”

Stifling a yarn, she looked out the window bored watching the orange and red leaves in the trees.  She had no idea where they were going, Steve had told her earlier in the morning to pack for a long weekend away with warm clothes.  Other than that it was all a mystery.

She looked over at him again apologetically and he returned the look with an amused one of his own listening to what he called business Jo voice.  As she began another conversation about more mergers, amalgamations and something about a “sleeping beauty” which he assumed was business lingo and not a fairy tale story.  She seemed to be getting riled up over the issues she was discussing now so he cleared his throat again to get her attention and she looked over at him the annoyance fading from her eyes.

 _Vacation._ He mouthed to her, emphasizing each syllable with stern gaze and she nodded with a sheepish look.

 _Sorry._   She mouthed back.  “Yes.  Email me the forms and documents and Emma will take care of it.  I’ll be away the rest of the week so she’ll help you with anything you need.  Yes, yes thank you.  Bye.  Goodbye!”  She hit the disconnect button and threw her head back with a loud groan, “Oh my God, that’s finally over!  I’m finally on vacation!”

“We’re finally on vacation.”  He reminded her with a smile.  A large fading bruise on his forearm as well as the scrapes and scabs along his knuckles and fingers reminded them of his last mission.  Jo traced them delicately with her fingers and made a face.

“Are you sure you’re not needed for a while?”  She asked quietly, trying not to let the anxiety show.

Steve kept his eyes on the road, listening to the GPS’ directions.  “I’m all yours.  Hopefully, the same can be said for you when that phone stops ringing.”  He looked over at the phone in her hand and forced a smile, the smile not quite reaching his eyes and she knew he was becoming frustrated with her.

She picked it up, making a show of turning it off and putting it in the glove compartment before looking over at him with a satisfied smile.  “All yours.  That was the last call, I promise.”

“Good, you need a break.  Tony works you too hard.”

“You know it’s not Tony.  It’s me, I like to be busy.”

“You have your job and you do some things around headquarters with Wanda and Pepper, you’re overwhelmed and exhausted.”

“I’m fine.”  She was hesitant to bring up the subject of Bucky after everything that had happened recently with Hydra and SHIELD’s takedown.  “I’m worried about you and your search though, you need to go easy on yourself too.”

Steve’s jaw clenched at what she was referring to and he gripped the steering wheel saying nothing.  His Adam’s apple worked quickly and he opened up his mouth to speak and then closed it again, shaking his head.

Jo gave him a sympathetic look, “I know you’ll find him, sweetie, but Sam can take care of it right now.  He and Nat are doing their best.”

“He’s out there and needs me.”  He said quietly, staring straight ahead, his eyes showing a flash of pain as he swallowed hard.

Jo shifted in her seat and turned her body to him as best she could, “He saved you and that says a lot. He remembers you and maybe he just needs time to process things.  You’ll find him again.”

“And then what?  He needs help, he’s confused, and mentally lost.  I don’t know what I could do to even help him.”

“We’ll think of something when you find him.  Or you will anyway, I don’t know how much help I would be since he doesn’t know me.”

Steve looked over, “I’ll need you.  He’ll need us to show him the world again.  He…”   He stopped and blinked hard, shaking his head quickly, focusing on the road.  Jo smoothed her hand along his leg and gave it a gentle pat.

“We’ll figure something out.”  She looked out the windshield and watched the trees pass by the horizon dotted with farms and small houses.  “So where are we going?”  She asked changing the subject.

Steve cleared his throat, “It’s a surprise.” he replied, “And you’ve already asked me a few times already.”  He turned his head slightly to her as he focused on the road, his grin showing his amusement at her excitement.

“Two hours ago!  Come on, please?”

“Nope.  Have patience.”  He bit back a smile to avoid laughing at the teasing.

“Come on.”  She whined playfully as nudged his upper arm, her fingers lingering a little longer than she planned.  Steve gave a knowing smile and looked at her from the corner of his eye, playing along.

“Alright, I’ll give you one hint.”

“Yes?”  She sat up in her seat and wiggled slightly with anticipation, her expression hopeful.

“It involves being patient.”  He chuckled at his joke as she made a face and started to laugh.

“Thanks a lot.”  She looked over at him, shaking her head with a smile.  They sat in comfortable silence, watching the scenery when Jo peeked a look at Steve taking in his square jawline, his face relaxed, only his eyes concentrating as he drove.  She bit her lips together and moved her hand to his thigh tracing her fingers along the firm muscle deliberately slow.

“Ms. Brewster?”

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?”

“What are you doing down there?”  He asked, his eyes still on the road as he asked with a smirk, cheekiness in his voice.

“Just keeping myself busy.”  She ran her hand up farther to his groin and brushed her fingers along the zipper, pressing along it before moving her fingers in various designs.

“Jo.”  Steve inhaled sharply as her fingers pressed onto him, cupping him and squeezing gently.  The sensations felt too good to tell her to stop but he held his resolve.

“Mmhm?”

“I can’t while I’m driving.”

“Have you tried though?”

He gave her a pointed look, “If I had, it would have been with you.”

“Oh yeah, true.”  She giggled and gave a slight nod of agreement.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.  “When we get there and settled, I’ll make it up to you.”  He said with a sly grin before getting off at the next exit.

* * *

 

They pulled up to a bed and breakfast nestled among tall trees of various shades of fall colors.

“Steve, it’s so pretty!”  Jo said as they got out.  “It looks like it’s out of a vacation catalogue!”

“I wasn’t expecting it to be this big.”  He said looking around the area in surprise.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her lowering his head closer toward hers.

“Promise me something.”  His voice was low and husky as he gazed adoringly at her.

“What’s that?”  She wrapped her own arms around his waist.

“No work.  It’s just us this weekend.”  He kissed her softly and Jo leaned into him, relaxing into his arms.

She pulled back and smiled, “Deal.  Now didn’t you mention earlier about making something up to me?”

He pulled her back to him leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

 

Later in the evening after their cozy dinner in the small restaurant also owned by the bed and breakfast managers, they walked back hand in hand to their room, talking quietly, giggling and joking about random stories and topics.  A chilly breeze kicked up and Steve took off his leather jacket and draped it over Jo’s shoulder before wrapping an arm around her.  She blushed and smiled at his kind gesture and kissed his cheek in return.

They entered their room and as promised during dinner, Jo headed back to the small kitchen area to prepare some hot cocoa for them while they cuddled on the couch.  When everything was ready she put everything on a tray and brought it out to the front room, looking up at Steve who was on the couch with his notepad and a pencil in his hand sketching something.  He looked up at her and smiled as he set his pencil and paper down, moving one leg up onto the couch, his other foot on the floor to make room for her as she climbed up between his legs.  She sat back and let out a soft sigh, turning and looking back and up at him.

“Whatcha drawing, Sir?”

“Boobs.”  He said casually with a mischievous half smile and a shrug, leaning down to kiss the top of her head, his stifled laughter coming out in a sharp burst as Jo started to giggle and laugh harder.

“What??”  She tried to lean over to look at the notepad and he held her back, his mouth finding her neck and devouring it in a flurry of tongue, lips and teeth.  She attempted to swat him away, wiggling and laughing, but his strong arms held her close as he reached forward and began to unbutton the front of her blouse as he kissed along her neck and shoulders.  Her laughter ended as he pulled her shirt apart sliding his hands to her front, his fingers tracing softly along her smooth belly.

Jo leaned up to take off her blouse, Steve helping her slide out of the arms before tossing it to the nearby chair.  She leaned back again, murmuring her approval at his comforting warmth as he continued his slow exploration of her body, his hands running up to her breasts, cupping the silky bra cups as his lips met her neck and earlobe.  His fingers slid up and under the top edges of the cups meeting warm flesh.

“Steve.”  Jo groaned softly, her hands running along his thick thighs as she arched her back slightly to push herself into his hands.

“Hmm?”  His voice was low and her ear tingled as his breath met the sensitive skin.

“I thought you wanted to cuddle and draw boobs.”  She grinned as she let out another moan as he kneaded her breasts, his tongue tracing a long slow line along her neck before latching on to suckle gently where her shoulder met her neck.

He shook with laughter as he tried to continue to tease her, his touch becoming lighter and more distracted until eventually he sat back and laughed flat out, wiping a tear away.  Jo sat up and turned around giving him a look of amusement before getting up from her seat and turning to face him, climbing on his lap, her legs straddling him.

“So boobs are funny now?”  She smiled as she took his hands and meshed her fingers with his, holding them to her side.

“Don’t ask me why but yeah.  It was the first thing that came to mind when you asked me what I was drawing.”  He got quiet and then a minute later his giggles started again.

“Should I leave you alone to be with your sillies?”  Jo sat up continuing to hold his hands, squeezing and playing with his fingers as she joined in his laughter.  He shook his head and let out a cleansing breath.

“I’m sorry, I guess I needed that, we’ve both had a stressful few weeks.”  Steve chuckled, watching Jo’s breasts jostling and threatening to spill over the edges as she let go of his hands and leaned forward as she began to undo the top button of his shirt.

“You find my boobs that funny?”  She asked with a half-smile, her eyes looking up to his as she kept her head down while she worked.

“Uh uh.”  He replied distractedly, entranced by the motions her breasts made.  He leaned up quickly and reached around her to unhook the garment before leaning back again with a greedy smirk of approval as she took it off and tossed it to the floor.

“Better?”  She asked with a knowing smile, eyebrow raised as she waited what she knew was coming next.

“Much.”  He nodded, reaching his hands up to palm her breasts, hands lowering slightly as his thumbs tracing her hardening nipples, thumbnails gently scraping causing Jo to take in a gasp as a sharp pleasure ran from her nipples to her groin.

“Oh my God, Steve.”  Jo whispered, her voice husky as she arched her back moving toward him.  His glances moved back and forth between her relaxed, pleasured expressions and sounds to his attentions on her breasts.  Jo’s head was back and eyes closed as she took in the sensations he was causing, her hips rocking involuntarily along his upper thighs.

“You are so beautiful”, Steve murmured, watching her move above him slowly.  She looked down at him and leaned forward, her hair curtaining around their faces as she slid her hands up to his shoulders, kissing him, her tongue meeting his, sliding along it, tasting and tormenting him.  She opened her eyes as she broke the kiss and leaned back slightly, looking into his eyes which were bright blue and half lidded with lust as he resumed his fingering.

She smiled bashfully at him and closed her eyes as she saw his face coming towards hers for another deep kiss.  He groaned into her mouth, his hands sliding from her breasts down to her waist and up her back, stroking her slowly.  One hand moved up and found her cheek and held it as his other hand found the zipper in the back of her skirt.

She moved her own hands to his waist, sliding her hands down to his pants, undoing the belt, button and zipper before giving him a light squeeze noting his erection pressing insistently along the fabric.

“Floor.”  He muttered against her mouth and she nodded, moving her hands up to his neck and holding on as he held onto her rear and easily stood, moving them to the floor a few feet from the crackling fireplace.  Kneeling down, he let her lay down and settle under him as he lowered himself over her, removing his shirt and undershirt at the same moment before moving up her body for another searing kiss.

They laid on the soft carpet entangled with one another, whispering loving words and kissing while hands explored and stroked, finding sensitive areas, bringing each other to higher arousal.

Steve broke the embrace, kneeling up on all fours with a smile down at Jo as he leaned up further, running his hands up to her hips again while he moved, fingers tucking into the hem of her skirt as he pulled gently, gripping her panties and pulling them off in one smooth motion and watched her settle back under him the light from the fireplace causing her skin to seem like it was glowing, her hair spread out around her face, and her eyes watching him move, her mouth open slightly with wanting.

He hurried to strip off his own remaining clothes and got back down to all fours, moving back over her, hands on each side of her face as he lowered himself again, reaching back to pull her thigh up along his hip as he rested on a forearm, his hand running through her hair, twirling a lock in his finger.

“If I say boobs again, will you giggle?”  She teased, her hands sliding up his arms and around his shoulders, the palms of her hands gliding down his back farther to cup and squeeze his taut rear, her fingers moving along the muscular dips on each side and back to the fleshier cheeks.

“Not this time.”  He replied his face, dipping his head to nuzzle her nose with his before kissing her again, a slight moan escaping his mouth as her nails scraped delicately along his ass up to his back.  She held on to his broad naked shoulders, taking in the heat coming off of him and from the fire as she moved her thigh higher, the other lifting to join the other, cradling him between her legs as she rolled her hips along him, his erection pressing against her lower belly eagerly.

She was laying back taking everything in; how he felt, the fresh smell of his soap and cologne, the smell of the wood fire, his hands in her hair as his lips explored her neck and jawline and she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her belly and she laid still suddenly.

Steve was busy devouring her neck and collarbone, but eventually noticed Jo’s lack of movement and leaned up slightly looking down at her with a breathless smile, “You okay?”

She nodded and looked at the fire and back into Steve’s eyes, his blue orbs studying her with a questioning gaze as he panted softly from need.

“Are you not comfortable?  We can go to the bed if you want.”  He looked down at her with some concern.

“I’m fine, I’m just… this is like that scene in movies where the guy makes passionate love to his lover in front of a roaring fire and everything is perfect and... I don’t know, I just-”

Steve silenced her with a soft kiss, “Shh.”  He kissed her cheek and looked down at her.  “Is it too much?”  He looked up at the fire and back at her, “Too cheesy and cliché?”

She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and grinned up at him, “No, no it’s not.  I’m just unwinding still I guess; I just feel like this is the part of the evening where something big happens.”

“Such as?”  the way he looked down at her caused Jo’s stomach to leap and a warmth spread through her.

“I don’t know, lately someone finds a way to interrupt us.”, she shook her head, “It’s just so perfect here, I’m just having a hard time relaxing I guess.”

Steve ran the pad of his thumb over her furrowed brow and smiled, “Well I know a way I think can relax you a little.”  He moved his hands to the floor, one coming up to hold her tight as he turned suddenly so he was on his back and Jo on top of him.  She rested her hands on his pectoral muscles and grinned playfully down at him.

He stared up into her eyes and watching her hair adjust her hair and then settled back onto him.  “Boobs.”  He said as seriously as he could before a short laugh came out as he watched her tilt her head to the side with an eyebrow raise before letting out laughter of her own.

“Really?  What are you twenty?”  She grinned and ran her hands along his chest.

“Technically I’m in my twenties, yes.”  He smiled up taking her hands and holding both of them.  They stared at each other for a minute or two before Steve let go of her hands and slid his own up her breasts again, “God you’re beautiful.”

“You keep saying that.”  Jo giggled, blushing.

“I love you.”  He said, his smile fading as he began to knead and massage her again, his thumbs finding her nipples, running along them slowly.  Jo took a breath and bit her lips together, the familiar arousal running to her groin again quickly.

“I love you too.”  She breathed, clutching his hands as she closed her eyes.  She heard Steve let out a harsh groan and felt him growing harder between her legs, his erection rubbing against her.  She opened her eyes and looked down between them to watch him hard and thick, bobbing slightly as she started to move gently along him with the rhythm of his fingers.

“Oh my God, don’t stop.”  She murmured, looking him in the eyes, his pupils were blown, causing his blue eyes to look darker, more intense.  He swallowed hard and shook his head at her request as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her, his mouth on hers hungrily before he let go and his hands were on her breasts again.  He was amazed at how much pleasure she took in his fingering and teasing her nipples alone.  He could cause her to writhe on the bed at home calling his name, before letting out a shout as she achieved powerful orgasms from such a simple touch and it drove him wild knowing he could do that to her.

His forehead rested on hers as his fingers pinched and swirled lightly, listening to her groan and writhe along his lap.  He parted his legs slightly, bringing his knees up for a place for her to lean back as she moved.  She felt the shift and leaned back a little, her hands moving to various parts of Steve’s body, too involved in her own pleasure to think about where to touch him.

He watched her breathing harder, mewling for him and he leaned down and took a breast in his mouth, tongue lapping roughly along her hard peak with a low groan.  Jo gasped and felt a rush of wetness between them and let out a cry.  It didn’t take her long to orgasm like this and she was now on the edge, trying to hold on to savor the feelings.

Steve unlatched, moving his forehead back to hers as he resumed rubbing and pinching her faster, listening to her come undone in his arms, “I love how wet this makes you.”  he murmured, watching her face, his cock starting to leak with arousal.  “Are you close?”

She nodded with a moan, biting her lower lip, unable to speak as her hands gripped at the back of his neck and head, her pelvis rocking on his harder, “Yes!  Steve!”

“Come for me, honey.”  He said softly, watching her face contort in pleasure as she gripped him tighter before letting out a cry, tensing and shuddering his name as she leaned into him, her face in his neck as she began to relax against him, kissing his neck and resting for a moment as he moved his hands lover between them, taking hold of himself and giving a few long firm strokes.

“I need you.”  He groaned as she lifted up slightly to give him room, and he plunged into her swiftly, both taking in short breaths of wanting and relief.

She held her arms around his neck, moving up and down slowly along him as he leaned back, looking up at her as she rode him steadily making sure he hit every sensitive inch inside of her.  Steve gave her a quick kiss and leaned back again, letting her take over, his hands on her hips as she moved.  She rested her hands on his pecs, fingers digging into the firm muscle as she rocked along him, head bowed, her hair falling around her face.

Steve brushed her hair behind her ear and watched her, his mouth slightly open, eyes lidded and he gripped onto her hips tightly as he lifted his hips and pistoned into her repeatedly.

Jo let out a surprised squeal and a cry as his filled her over and over, his movements never relenting as he pulled her down to his chest.  He slowed and rolled them, moving next to her, lifting her leg over his thigh as he pushed into her again, his mouth finding hers for a long deep kiss.

She looked up at him as she backed away, brushing his short hair away from his face, the heat of the fire causing his hair to spike slightly along his scalp.

“I love you.”  She whispered, letting out a soft cry as he moved faster against her, the tension growing again as another orgasm built.  She smoothed her hand along his stubbled cheek as he smiled breathlessly down at her and she pulled him down for another kiss as he groaned, unable to speak due to his own arousal hitting its edge.

He pushed her back against the carpet and took a hand, lifting it above her head and holding it to the floor as his thrusts became harder and deeper, losing rhythm.  He buried his face in her neck and let out a tortured groan as Jo brought her legs up higher, taking his deeper.

“Jo…”  He groaned, squeezing her hand in his as he grunted in tempo to his thrusts.  Jo ran her hand down his back to his ass and squeezed, pushing him as though urging him on.

“I’m close…”  She gasped, closing her eyes as she felt the wave begin to crash inside of her.  Steve moved faster still, only his hips rocking along her as his upper body held her tight against him.

Just as she wrapped her feet around his legs, locking him against her, Steve let out a soft cry against her neck, and moved quickly jackhammering into her with a low growl, her name on his lips as he felt himself tipping over the edge.  Jo gripped his ass harder and squeezed his hand as she let out a cry of her own, losing the battle to hold on as she came, holding on to him and calling his name, barely hearing him groan her name in the muffled daze of her release.

Steve, relaxed and moved to her side as he pulled free of her, letting out a breath as he collapsed next to her wordlessly.  He laid still, panting with his eyes closed for a moment, before looking over at her.  She was watching him, stroking his damp hair again.

“You’re amazing.”  He said quietly, with a small pleased smile, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close.  She turned to her side and snuggled into him returning the smile.

“You bring it out of me.”  She turned her head to look back at him as he kissed her cheek.

“Hmm.”  He snuggled in closer to her with a satisfied groan as he stretched his arm out for Jo to rest her head on.

They lay still listening to the fireplace crackle and pop, some wind kicking up outside the window.  Steve was almost half asleep when his stomach growled, causing them both to laugh.

“Wow, are you hungry?”  Jo laughed and reached back to pat his stomach.

“We worked up an appetite.”  Steve agreed, leaning up slightly to look at the tray of hot cocoa and snacks on the table nearby.  “Want some hot cocoa?”  He brushed her hair back and kissed her ear.

“I think it’s cold now.”  Jo leaned up and looked over at the forgotten drinks and then chuckled as she laid back down, backing into him some more to get warm.  Steve noted her shiver and uncurled himself from her, standing up.

“I’m going to go heat it back up.  Can you grab a blanket and meet me here in five minutes?”

“Yes sir!”  Jo saluted him playfully as he helped her stand and pull her into a kiss.

“You are amazing.”  He repeated quietly, smiling down at her.  He stared into her big brown eyes and his heart leapt as she smiled at him.

“So are you.”  Her hands smoothed down his back and ran along his rear, swatting both cheeks playfully.  “I’ll be right back.”  She hurried out of the room to freshen up and grab some blankets.

* * *

 

Hurrying back to the fireplace minutes later, she spread some blankets out before laying back down and covering herself with a comforter, waiting for Steve.  When he entered the room with the warmed cocoa, he set it down immediately on the table and hurried over, diving onto the blankets and covering up, scooping her into his embrace as she laughed and held on to him.

“Oh that’s much better.”  He said, lying back and pulling her with him, her head in the crook of his right arm.

Jo ran her hand along his chest, her mind blank as she began to nod off, fully relaxed by the warmth and Steve’s large around her protectively.  He stirred slowly, his arm slipping from under her slightly, causing her to jolt suddenly out of her rest.  He turned back to her and laid back down, relaxing again.  She could feel and hear his heart racing under her ear and cheek and she opened her eyes.

“Are you ok?”  She asked as he sat up a bit, taking her left hand.  He took her left hand and played with her fingers as he nodded and kissed her temple tenderly.  She closed her eyes and relaxed against him again with a satisfied light moan.

A few moments later, she felt something metallic, cool and small slip onto her ring finger.  Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her hand quickly and up at Steve as he watched his actions before looking back at her surprised expression.

“Will you marry me?”  He asked her softly, his eyebrows furrowed at the inner corners with some sudden nervousness giving him an almost expectant puppy expression.  She felt him squeeze her hand again and she leaned up on her arm with a nod and a large smile which turned into a broad excited grin.

“Yes, I’ll marry you Steve.”  She excitedly kissed him, her lips crashing into his in a long chaste kiss and she heard his sigh of relief, his body melting into hers as she collapsed onto him in a deep loving embrace.

When she finally let go of him and lay back again she gazed at her ring adoringly.  it was a simple platinum band with a modest sized diamond in the center, one smaller diamond on either side and then tiny diamonds set in the band along either side of the smaller diamonds.  Jo moved her hand slowly watching the diamonds glimmer and shine in the firelight. Tiny flecks of bright colors flashed and she caught herself smiling dreamily.  Her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard at it and she couldn’t look away.  It fit perfectly and even though she never thought about rings and designs before this was the type she’d always wanted.

Steve grinned as he watched her studying her ring and his expression resembled that of a kid in a candy store as he rolled her onto her back again and moved over her, his lips meeting hers.

“So I guess we have some planning to do.”  He chuckled, kissing the top of her head, before his lips met hers again.

“Not right now though, I want to lay here and forget the world for the rest of the weekend with my fiancé.”

“Your fiancé.”  He said, his face inches from hers as he stared at her full lower lip before lowering to kiss her again.  He felt her legs move up her thighs cradling him as she traced up his arms with her hands and holding onto his shoulders and back.

“Oh yeah, Captain Rogers, you’re all mine.”  She agreed with a small nod and playful giggle before they grinned at each other as their lips met again happily.


End file.
